Car Trouble
by Nixor123
Summary: Arthur bring home something that Molly might dislike at first, but she sees that he actually did create something great. (I am really bad at summaries)


**AN: I do not owny any of the characters, I am simply borrowing them**

 **So for this round I had a task to write about a witch or wizard trying to combine magic and Muggle technology into one device.**

 **Optional prompts are:**

 **Word - motor**

 **Word - batteries**

* * *

Molly Weasley was reading a new issue of the Daily Prophet, one hand pointing the wand at the sink where the dishes were being washed on their own, when she heard a loud noise. She put aside the paper and went to look towards the yard. Merlin, did she see something. Her husband, Arthur, was holding up his wand and levitating one of those Muggle machines they call 'cars'. She never understood them, all she knew was that they were using them as a mean of transportation. She quickly ran outside.

"Arthur Weasley! What on Earth are you doing bringing that… thing into my yard?" she yelled as she noticed that most of the once blue car was rusty and falling apart.

"I got it from work!" her husband said as if he was a child that just got a new toy. "I'm going to make this a project of mine, and see if I can make this car fly!"

Molly stared at him. He had to be joking.

"But why would you want to do that? We already have brooms to fly on. This is big and loud and easily spotted by the Muggles!"

"Molly, you don't understand. This is revolutionary! Imagine. If I do this, and then we show it to Muggles, it could be the first step to mending our long-lasting hatred for each other. We could finally live together!"

Molly stared at him. There he goes again. Another idea about combining the two societies. She didn't have the heart to tell him she really did not believe in that, especially when he had that look on his face.

"Fine. You can work on it. But it stays in the shed."

"Oh thank you, Molly!" he said excitedly. "I can't wait to show it to you when it's done!"

* * *

Molly was on the first floor, sweeping the rooms while her children were at Hogwarts. She really did cherish these moments, as she finally had some peace, especially from the twins. The only child that was currently home was Ginny, and she was in the garden, flying around on Charlie's old broom, practicing. She was humming a Weird Sisters' song to herself when she heard her husband calling for her.

"Come, quick! I want to show you something amazing!" he yelled.

She groaned. Ever since he started working on that car he was in the garage all day long, and he was still getting nowhere. She was becoming more and more annoyed by the loud clanking sounds and him chanting various spells. She hoped he actually did something this time, because it was getting really hard giving him praise for a failing project. She came down the stairs, went out the backdoor and headed towards the shed. When she entered she was greeted by her sweaty and greasy husband. The car behind him, while cleaned to perfection, still looked like it would fall apart at a slightest gust of wind.

"Molly! Look! I installed a feature that will make travel in this much more enjoyable!" he said as he opened one of the front doors and leaned inside. He pressed a button on the console and suddenly the car turned invisible.

Molly was in shock. He actually made progress. He did it! For that brief moment, she was proud of her husband, but then the car started shimmering into view again and the front part started smoking. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the front part blew open as a cloud of smoke enveloped the room.

Molly stood there, in shock, and she quickly glared at Arthur. If a look could kill…

"What was that, Arthur? I thought you said everything was going to be okay!"

"It was supposed to be," he said, pleadingly. "The batteries must've overloaded."

"The batteries?"

"Yeah, they are these parts that provide power—"

"I don't care what batteries are, Arthur! I only care that you clean this mess up, because if it is not done by supper, that car will fly out of this yard, and you with it! Do you understand?"

He was looking at his feet in shame. "Yes, Molly." His voice was quiet and apologetic.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have some cleaning to do myself," she said as she exited and left him alone with his mess.

* * *

"Molly! Molly!" she heard him calling. "Come! This time I have finally done it!"

She sighed heavily. She went to the shed where he was waiting by the door, as if he was a child waiting to show his mother his newest 'creation'. Sometimes, she suspected the twins got their prankster side from him.

"Arthur, if something explodes again, I will—"

"Nothing will explode, I promise. Just, come and see."

He led her inside, where the car waited. On the rear end you could now clearly read Ford _Anglia._ She guessed that must be the brand of the car. The car also looked completely new. No rust, no loose parts, it looked as if he had really tried his best to fix it. "So?" she asked impatiently. "Show me what you got."

Arthur did not say anything. He just grinned and opened the driver's door. He turned the small key and she could hear the motor rumble. He then reached for the button on the console and pressed it. After a moment or two, the car lifted off the ground, and was now floating mid-air. She stared at it in disbelief. He had actually done it. Unbelievable.

"Arthur, this is… extraordinary."

"Thank you. That means a lot. Of course, I have yet to try it out in the actual flight, but I suspect it will perform without a flaw."

Molly could not help but smile at her husband's happiness. Then she remembered something.

"Arthur, you will not tell the boys about any of this, understood? Last thing we want is them stealing the car in the middle of the night and going for a ride over London."

"Of course, dear. Don't worry. If they ask, I will just tell them it's something related to work."


End file.
